La Puerta Demoníaca
by Gabito
Summary: Tras los recientes ataques de Eggman Nega, Blaze es enviada a una misión para encontrarlo de una vez por todas. Ella convoca a Silver y a Marine para la tarea, pero en sus viajes, descubrirán un misterio que los llevará a una conclusión inimaginable [Dedicado a Malorum55, como premio por la actividad "Yo Opto por el Mal" del foro Esmeralda Madre]


¡Hola!

Este fic es un premio para **Malorum55** , ganador de la actividad de Septiembre 2018 del foro Esmeralda Madre, **"Yo Opto por el Mal"**.

Espero que lo disfrutes amigo, y que quien se pase por aquí, también lo haga.

¡A leer!

* * *

 **La Puerta Demoníaca**

— La situación se está saliendo de control — dijo el Secretario de Defensa, un león antropomórfico con uniforme militar.

— El último ataque de Eggman Nega dejó cientos de víctimas fatales — dijo el Ministro, un puma — Princesa Blaze, tiene que detener al doctor de una vez por todas.

— Siempre estoy en ello, señor ministro — dijo la felina — Mis tropas han buscado las bases del doctor durante semanas y todavía no han hallado nada.

— Entonces, deberá acudir personalmente — dijo el león — No podemos seguir tolerando estos ataques a nuestros pueblos. ¿Qué sería del reino de Solaria si no puede mantener su juramento de proteger a su gente?

— Lo entiendo, pero mi deber como Guardiana de las Esmeraldas Sol…

— No tiene que preocuparse por ellas — dijo el ministro — Pondremos a nuestros mejores hombres a disposición para custodiar las gemas. Estarán a salvo dentro de la fortaleza.

— El único motivo por el cual Eggman Nega no ataca este lugar, es porque sabe que puedo detenerlo — dijo Blaze — Si se entera de que no estoy aquí, entonces…

— Pero si nos quedamos sentados, esperando, será demasiado tarde para lo que sea que esté planeando — afirmó el Secretario de Defensa — Su Majestad, requerimos que elimine la amenaza de Nega lo antes posible. Y que sea tan discreta como pueda.

— ¿A qué se refiere? — preguntó ella.

— Llévese solo un pequeño puñado con usted. De lo contrario, una excesiva cantidad de tropas alertará al científico.

Blaze se llevó una mano al mentón, mientras contemplaba con seriedad el mapa de su reino, sobre la mesa. Los alfileres rojos, clavados sobre el papel, indicaban las ciudades atacadas por el Doctor Eggman Nega durante las últimas semanas. Allí había cuatro alfileres.

— Está bien. Lo haré — dijo la felina.

— Muy bien. Prepararemos a varios de los mejores hombres del reino para que la acompañen en su misión — dijo el Secretario.

— No. Yo escogeré a mis compañeros — dijo Blaze.

— ¿Qué tiene en mente?

Ella dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro.

— Solo necesito dos personas.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

Blaze convocó a Silver y a Marine para que la ayudaran en su búsqueda. Silver estaba en la dimensión Sol por un motivo similar: tenía que detener a Eggman Nega, uno de los culpables de que su mundo terminara en ruinas. Y Marine… Bueno, ella había mejorado mucho después de que la ayudara a recuperar el Cetro de Joyas. Blaze la había entrenado personalmente para la batalla. Aunque a veces la sacaba de quicio, la felina no podía menospreciar su valor, su astucia y su fuerza en combate. Además de sus poderes, que habían empezado a consolidarse.

Los tres iniciaron su búsqueda en la ciudad que había sufrido el último ataque por parte de las fuerzas de Nega: Blizzard Peaks.

La isla, repleta de picos nevados, fue invadida por las máquinas del doctor cuatro días antes del inicio de la misión. Pero sus fuerzas se marcharon, así como habían llegado.

Los tres arribaron a la ciudad, que mostraba los signos del ataque. Edificios derruidos, calles destrozadas por el fuego de misiles, hospitales repletos de heridos… Y un aire lúgubre, como si sonara el silencioso lamento de las víctimas.

— ¡Brrr! ¡Aquí hace demasiado frío! — dijo Marine, con un abrigo de lana rojo y verde.

— Claramente, esto no era un intento de invasión — dijo Silver, analizando el entorno — Nega estaba buscando algo.

— Pero, ¿qué? — dijo Blaze — Desde siempre se ha obsesionado con las Esmeraldas Sol o con el Cetro de Joyas. No hay más objetos de poder en este mundo.

— A lo mejor no busca eso — dijo la mapache — Tal vez sea solo una distracción.

La felina se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativa. Decidieron investigar.

Preguntaron por los alrededores, pero nadie sabía mucho más que ellos. Todo lo que los lugareños habían visto fueron las máquinas atacando con sus armas de fuego, dejando numerosas víctimas a su paso. Decían que disparaban a matar.

— Esta es la primera vez que Nega hace esto — dijo Blaze con enojo y frustración — Matar a civiles inocentes y desarmados… Ese viejo me las pagará.

Marine caminó sin rumbo, intentando dilucidar alguna hipótesis entre las preguntas que tenían. Pero la información era exactamente nula. Suspiró, y se encaminó hasta encontrarse con la entrada de una cueva. Allí había unas vías de tren que se dirigían al interior de la caverna.

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó la mapache a un oso polar, que andaba cerca.

— Es la entrada de la mina — respondió este.

— ¿Una mina en una isla como esta?

— Sí. Blizzard Peaks es un importante proveedor de estaño — dijo el oso — Los cargamentos de mineral se envían desde el interior de las montañas hasta la refinería, a través de las vías subacuáticas y terrestres.

— Vaya, qué interesante…

Silver se encontraba removiendo unos escombros con la ayuda de sus poderes telequinéticos. Al menos así podría dar su granito de arena en las tareas de reconstrucción del pueblo. Pero lo que no se imaginó fue encontrarse con algo que llamó su atención. Algo parecido a una medalla.

El erizo se agachó y la tomó. Parecía una moneda, pero tenía el dibujo de una media luna pintado en azul. Tenía un brillo particular, y una extraña sensación emanaba de aquel objeto. No podía ser ordinario.

— ¿Qué encontraste? — escuchó a su compañera detrás de sí. El erizo le extendió el medallón, el cual Blaze examinó detenidamente.

— Parece una Medalla Lunar — dijo la princesa.

— ¿Medalla Lunar?

— Son artefactos que permitían ingresar a los Templos Gaia — explicó Blaze — Sonic me lo contó una vez.

— Ah, ¿sí? — dijo Silver. Marine apareció detrás de él.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Celoso? — dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara y una mano en el mentón.

— No es eso — dijo el erizo con las mejillas rojas y una expresión de molestia — Es solo que no entiendo qué hace uno de esos medallones en esta dimensión. Los Templos Gaia no existen aquí, ¿cierto?

— Nunca hemos encontrado nada parecido — dijo Blaze — Aunque, quién sabe. Este mundo está lleno de sorpresas.

— ¡Un nuevo misterio! ¡Qué emocionante, compañeros! — dijo Marine, sin contener su alegría.

Blaze se mantuvo mirando fijamente el medallón, intentando dilucidar lo que significaba todo aquello.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Pasó una semana. Blaze, Silver y Marine habían viajado hacia otras islas y ciudades continentales, buscando respuestas a los enigmas que se presentaban. ¿Por qué Eggman Nega atacaba ciudades civiles y mataba gente a mansalva? ¿Qué hacían las medallas de Sol y Luna en esta dimensión? Porque en sus viajes hallaron otro medallón, pero este tenía el dibujo de un sol dorado en él.

Era de noche, y hacía frío. Los tres se detuvieron para acampar en mitad de un bosque y descansar. Mientras Blaze encendía una fogata, Silver se mantuvo pensativo, con un medallón en cada mano. Sus ojos pasaban de uno a otro, intentando dilucidar alguna respuesta.

Marine se sentó a su lado, y le habló en voz baja.

— Creo que deberías hablar con ella — dijo la mapache.

— ¿Con Blaze? ¿Le sucede algo?

— Ella nunca lo va a reconocer porque es una cabezota, pero está afectada por esto. En todas las ciudades que hemos visitado ha habido muertes por los ataques de Nega. Blaze siempre quiso salvarlos a todos, pero ahora que no puede hacerlo, se siente impotente y frustrada. A mí no me va a escuchar, pero tal vez tú puedas tranquilizarla.

Blaze se encontraba sentada delante de la fogata, con sus ojos perdidos en las llamas.

— Pareces preocupada — escuchó detrás de sí.

— Sería una irresponsable si no lo estuviera — dijo ella, sin voltear.

— Sí, supongo que fue una pregunta tonta. Lo siento.

El erizo plateado se puso frente al fuego y acercó sus manos al calor. Blaze lo miró por un momento.

— Nega ha desatado tantas muertes estas últimas semanas que apenas puedo creerlo — dijo la felina — Siempre pensé que podría protegerlos a todos. Que, a pesar de las dificultades, podríamos salir adelante de alguna forma.

Hubo un silencio de unos instantes.

— En mi tiempo, siempre intentábamos rescatar a las personas del desastre — dijo Silver — Muchas veces no lo conseguíamos, pero seguíamos adelante. Sabíamos que, si perdíamos la fe, todo se derrumbaría.

— Tienes mucha presión sobre ti, Silver — dijo ella agachando un poco la mirada — Salvar el futuro… No sé si es algo que yo podría hacer.

— Estoy seguro de que sí, y que lo harías mejor que yo — dijo el erizo — A veces suelo ser muy ingenuo y no tengo la templanza para hacer lo que se supone que debería. Pero nunca hay que rendirse, como siempre dice Sonic.

Ella suspiró.

— Como siempre dicen nuestros amigos.

El erizo sonrió de lado y se sentó junto a ella.

— No pensé que te oiría decir algo así, Blaze — dijo Silver — Parece que has estado cambiando desde que no nos vemos.

— Bueno, me han dicho que, para ser la princesa de fuego, soy bastante fría — dijo ella — ¿Tú lo crees?

— No, yo creo que así estás muy bien… — el erizo se sonrojó levemente — ¡Quiero decir, que tú eres tú, y si estás feliz como eres, no deberías cambiar si no quieres!

Ella sonrió un poco, y él suspiró.

— Le pararemos los pies a Nega, sea como sea — dijo Silver — Te lo prometo.

Blaze lo miró por un segundo y, sorprendiéndolo, le tomó las manos.

— Tus manos aún están muy frías — dijo la princesa, haciendo que sus propias palmas se calentasen gracias a sus poderes, entibiando las manos de Silver — ¿Mejor?

— S-sí, mucho mejor — dijo él, volviendo a enrojecer — Gracias…

— No… — dijo ella, algo avergonzada — Gracias a ti.

Mientras tanto, al lado de la tienda de campaña, Marine se llevó una mano al mentón, mientras repasaba lo que habían podido averiguar en las distintas ciudades. Se dio cuenta de algo y sacó un mapa del reino. Lo puso en el suelo, y marcó con un lápiz rojo un círculo sobre cada ciudad atacada.

— Todas están unidas por las vías del ferrocarril… — murmuró ella — Si unimos esto con esto…

Trazó una línea recta entra cada ciudad, y lo que obtuvo la dejó intrigada. Llamó a sus amigos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Blaze, al llegar.

— ¿Y esto? — dijo Silver.

— Es un mapa del reino, compañero — contestó Marine — Uní todas las ciudades que fueron atacadas por Nega, y apareció este… Pentágono.

— Hexágono — corrigió Blaze, y se agachó para mirarlo mejor — Mmm… Las líneas del ferrocarril recorren el reino en forma de círculos concéntricos, porque los antiguos arquitectos creían que de esa manera se facilitaría el transporte.

La felina tomó el lápiz y trazó un círculo, uniendo las ciudades. El hexágono que dibujó Marine se encontraba perfectamente encajado dentro de aquel círculo. Silver notó algo.

— Miren — dijo — Blaze, la capital del reino…

— Se encuentra justo en medio de todo esto — dijo ella, levantándose por la sorpresa — ¿Qué significa? ¿Qué estará tramando Eggman Nega?

— ¿Creen que los medallones Sol y Luna tengan algo que ver? — preguntó la mapache.

— Tal vez — dijo Silver con los brazos cruzados — ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

De pronto, Blaze sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y en el pecho. Se desplomó, con una rodilla en el suelo, y se llevó una mano a la frente.

— ¡Blaze! ¿Qué ocurre? — dijo Marine, preocupada. Silver se acercó junto a ellas.

— Las Esmeraldas Sol… Me están llamando — dijo ella con esfuerzo en su voz.

— Esto no me gusta nada — dijo Silver — Primero el extraño dibujo con la capital en el medio. Y ahora te llaman las esmeraldas. Tenemos que volver cuanto antes.

— Sí — dijo Blaze, levantándose poco a poco — Tengo un muy mal presentimiento. Silver, ¿crees que puedas… cargarnos a ambas?

— ¿Qué? Pero tú… Le temes a las alturas.

— Ya lo dijiste. Tenemos que llegar cuanto antes, y los viajes en barco nos retrasarán. Debemos llegar a la capital, pero ya. Nada más importa.

— …De acuerdo — dijo el erizo asintiendo — Solo… Permíteme, ¿sí?

Silver tomó a Blaze del hombro, y se agachó para poner una mano detrás de sus piernas. La felina se dejó caer para quedar en brazos del erizo plateado. Ambos se miraron por unos instantes, con sus rostros peligrosamente cerca. Se sonrojaron.

Marine dio un salto a la espalda del erizo y se sostuvo con los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

— ¡No hay tiempo que perder, compañeros! — dijo la mapache — ¡A volar!

Silver miró a Blaze por un segundo, y esta asintió. Ella cerró los ojos y se aferró con firmeza contra su cuerpo, para sentirse más segura. Silver miró al cielo, se envolvió en energía psíquica y salió disparado de allí a gran velocidad. Blaze tuvo que ahogar un grito de espanto.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Viajaron durante horas, sobre islas, tierras continentales y mares. Al fin llegaron a las inmediaciones de la capital, pero algo iba mal. Muy mal.

— Dios mío… — dijo Marine, aterrada.

— Blaze, creo que deberías abrir los ojos — dijo Silver, mirando al frente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

Su temor a las alturas se desvaneció por completo al ver la fortaleza envuelta en llamas. Las columnas de humo negro se desprendían de las torres de piedra. Varios robots se encontraban en vuelo. Otros ingresaban dentro de la fortaleza, disparando a diestra y siniestra, y asesinando gente.

— Eggman Nega… — dijo ella con gran furia en sus ojos — ¡Te vas a morir por esto!

La felina estalló en una llamarada, y Silver tuvo que soltarla para evitar ser calcinado. Blaze usó sus llamas para propulsarse y se lanzó como un cometa hacia la fortaleza. Silver, con Marine sobre sus hombros, la siguió.

Blaze disparó bolas de fuego contra las máquinas, haciéndolas pedazos. Silver lanzaba ondas psíquicas, y Marine disparaba proyectiles de vapor energizado de sus manos.

Pero la batalla duró poco. La fortaleza estalló, como si hubiesen detonado miles de explosivos dentro. Las piedras que conformaban el castillo volaron por los aires y los torreones se derrumbaron, casi en cámara lenta. El humo y el polvo tomaron el poder, impidiendo que la vista observara el ruinoso desastre.

Las pupilas de Blaze se achicaron y su rostro se paralizó.

— No, no….

La chica se dirigió hacia la enorme ruina. Silver y Marine la siguieron, derribando los últimos robots que quedaban en el aire.

Lo que antes era la fortaleza principal del reino de Solaria, quedó convertido en una tumba. Pocas paredes o columnas quedaron en pie. Lo demás era una terrible acumulación de escombros, fuego y humo.

La princesa aterrizó e intentó buscar con la vista a algunos de sus conocidos.

— ¡Secretario! ¡Ministro! — gritó ella, sin que nadie le contestara — ¡Obispo! ¡Que alguien responda! ¿Alguien sigue con vida?

— Pues yo, mi querida princesa — escuchó.

A Blaze casi le hierve la sangre al oír aquella voz. Se giró inmediatamente, y lo vio. Montado en una gran máquina cuadrúpeda, el Doctor Eggman Nega exponía una sonrisa triunfal.

Al lado de la princesa aterrizaron Silver y Marine, quien se bajó de las espaldas del erizo.

— ¡Nega, esta vez has llegado demasiado lejos! — bramó Blaze con furia en sus ojos — ¡Tu vida termina hoy!

— Calma, su majestad — dijo Nega — ¿Acaso quieres perderte el Ritual de Iniciación?

— ¿De qué diantres hablas? — preguntó Marine.

— De un pacto de sangre. De una Puerta Demoníaca. Y tu reino, princesa Blaze, es la llave para abrirla — dijo el doctor.

La felina frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su enemigo.

— ¡Explícate! — exigió.

— Verán. Todo mundo tiene una puerta hacia otra dimensión. Pero resulta que, en este mundo, existe una muy particular. Una que abre paso a un poderoso ejército de demonios.

Por la mente del erizo recorrió tanta información junta, que creyó que su cerebro iba a estallar.

— Los ataques… Las muertes de los inocentes… ¿Ese es el pacto de sangre? — preguntó.

— Al fin alguien listo por aquí — dijo Nega — Las puertas se abren con símbolos. Los alquimistas los llamaban "círculos de transmutación" o "Puertas de la Verdad". Da igual. Lo que importa es que el pacto de sangre está hecho, y los medallones de sol y de luna, distribuidos. En cuanto comience el eclipse, iniciará el ritual.

— ¿Eclipse? — preguntó Marine — ¡Claro! ¡Dijeron que hoy habría un eclipse total de sol!

— Fascinante, ¿no? — dijo Nega — Con los medallones podré drenar el poder del eclipse, y distribuirlo hacia el enorme círculo de transmutación que he creado con las muertes de los ciudadanos de este reino. Entonces, la Puerta Demoníaca se abrirá, y yo, Eggman Nega, comandaré un ejército de demonios que consumirá este mundo, y a todos los que se opongan a mi mandato.

Los tres apretaron los dientes ante la impotencia. Tenían que trazar un plan rápido, antes de que…

— ¡Oh! Ya era hora — dijo el doctor, mirando el cielo.

Los tres compañeros hicieron lo mismo, y observaron con horror cómo la luna se interponía en el camino del sol. Estaba empezando a oscurecer.

— Tú eres el único demonio aquí, Nega — dijo Blaze, encendiendo sus puños en llamas — ¡Te haré pagar por todo lo que has hecho!

La felina se lanzó directamente hacia el doctor, pero recibió un manotazo por parte del cuadrúpedo mecánico en el que se encontraba montado el científico.

— ¡Blaze! — exclamaron sus compañeros.

Silver se elevó en el aire y lanzó varios escombros enormes a la máquina como si fuese una catapulta. La cabina de Nega se cerró, protegiéndolo, y las rocas golpearon contra el metal, pero no lograron hacer mucho.

El robot del doctor comenzó a disparar bolas de plasma desde sus dos cañones frontales. Marine dio un salto hacia el costado y giró en el suelo para esconderse detrás de una columna derrumbada. Hizo aparecer una esfera de agua energizada en cada una de sus manos. Asomó el cuerpo y comenzó a disparar como si fuese una especie de ametralladora de baja cadencia de tiro.

Blaze había impactado contra una pared de roca, pero se incorporó, adolorida. Dio un salto y lanzó con ambas manos un poderoso ataque de lanzallamas. El fuego envolvió como un tornado ardiente a la máquina de Nega, pero al disiparse, apenas le había hecho rasguños.

Silver lanzó varias hojas psíquicas que cortaron la armadura externa de la máquina, pero Nega contraatacó con misiles y disparos de sus cañones láser.

Terminó por oscurecer. La luna se interpuso completamente entre el mundo y el Sol. Nega rió con satisfacción.

— ¡Ya es hora! ¡Que comience el ritual! — exclamó.

Desde el cielo, podía verse cómo las ciudades que habían sido atacadas brillaron con una intensa luz roja. Una línea de luz del mismo tipo comenzó a conectar cada ciudad, formando un hexágono. Y una última línea de luz recorrió las vías del ferrocarril que unían los vértices del hexágono, formando un círculo sobre este. El sello estaba listo.

El viento comenzó a batirse con violencia sobre los héroes. Nega dejó de atacarlos, y ellos se quedaron contemplando, confundidos, el desenlace de todo aquello.

Las ruinas de la fortaleza brillaron bajo un tono de rojo sangre. Blaze sintió un fuerte y repentino dolor en su cuerpo, y cayó con una rodilla en el suelo.

— Las esmeraldas otra vez…

— ¡Venid a mí, Legión Demoníaca! — bramó Nega con los brazos abiertos hacia el cielo — ¡Que se abran las puertas!

Sobre el eclipse comenzó a formarse un gigantesco círculo de transmutación, idéntico al que había en el suelo.

— ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! — exclamó Marine.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? — dijo Silver — ¡Deberíamos cerrar la puerta, pero no se me ocurre cómo!

— ¡Entonces, disparemos contra ella!

— Espera, tal vez…. — dijo Blaze — Silver, ¿aún tienes los medallones?

— Sí — respondió, mostrando las medallas de sol y luna.

Los tres notaron que los objetos brillaban con gran intensidad.

— Nega dijo que la puerta necesita varios elementos para permanecer abierta. Si destruimos estos medallones, quizás…

— Es inútil — dijo el doctor, colándose en la conversación — Los medallones son antiguas fuentes de poder arcano, y no pueden ser destruidos fácilmente. Acéptalo, princesa. Has perdido.

Blaze frunció el ceño, y estaba a punto de lanzarse a atacar a Nega, cuando algo cruzó su mente.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse en el cielo, proveniente del círculo de transmutación. Más bien era un portal dimensional que se estaba haciendo terriblemente grande. Una figura comenzó a asomarse de él, envuelto en sobras y tinieblas. Eggman Nega se desacopló de su máquina de combate y se acercó volando con el Egg Mobile, mirando atónito la escena que se desarrollaba delante de sus ojos.

— Sí… Mi recompensa…

— Peligro, detección de energía a niveles críticos — dijo la voz de la computadora.

— ¿Qué?

Nega volteó hacia abajo, y lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido y preocupado. Burning Blaze.

La felina supercargada estaba en el suelo, concentrando su poder en una esfera de fuego tan intensa que parecía una réplica del sol en pequeño tamaño. Pero no estaba sola.

A su lado, Marine realizaba un esfuerzo titánico para poder mantener una bola de agua y energía entre sus manos. Lenguas de luz aguamarina viajaban desde el aire, concentrando toda la humedad del mismo en un único punto.

Detrás de ellas, Silver hacía lo propio con una esfera de poder psíquico. Sobre su cabeza flotaban los medallones de Sol y Luna.

En un movimiento, Burning Blaze, Silver y Marine extendieron sus manos un poco hacia adelante, arriba y al centro, uniendo las esferas de poder en una única y enorme bola de energía. El fuego y el agua se mezclaban continuamente y sin reaccionar, mientras eran envueltos bajo el grueso manto de la energía telequinética.

El erizo colocó ambos medallones dentro de la esfera, y entregó todo el poder que le quedaba.

— ¡Ahora! — exclamó Blaze.

Simultáneamente, los tres extendieron los brazos hacia arriba y descargaron un terrible torrente de energía. El estallido de poder fue tan fuerte que el viento explotó a su alrededor, lanzando escombros hacia todas direcciones.

El haz de fuego, agua y energía psíquica recorrió el cielo a enorme velocidad, llevando los medallones consigo. El rayo se estrelló contra la cabeza del demonio que estaba emergiendo de la puerta, y lo forzó a volver a entrar. El círculo de transmutación del cielo reaccionó con violencia. Los medallones se quebraron y se rompieron, y el torrente estalló delante de la Puerta Demoníaca. El círculo de transmutación comenzó a desdibujarse.

— ¡No! — exclamó Nega a todo pulmón.

Creyó que se estaba acercando voluntariamente para observar mejor la situación, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo arrastrado por la puerta, que se estaba cerrando. Nega giró su Egg Mobile y aceleró a máxima potencia, pero era insuficiente para superar la succión.

En tierra, los escombros y columnas eran arrastrados con gran fuerza hacia el cielo, directo al portal, que continuaba engullendo cosas.

Silver se sujetó de un grueso alambre de acero en el suelo, tomando la mano de Marine con todas sus fuerzas. El viento hacía casi imposible escuchar a los demás.

— ¡Sujétate! ¡No te sueltes! — gritó Silver.

Burning Blaze apareció y tomó la otra mano de la chica. Aceleró con toda la potencia que disponía y se sujetó de otro cable de acero. Entre los dos, hacían toda la fuerza que podían para aguantar la increíblemente potente succión del portal.

El Egg Mobile no logró resistir mucho más. Los motores estallaron en fuego y humo, y el Doctor Eggman Nega fue arrastrado hacia el portal, siendo tragado por él.

El terrible viento no parecía detenerse, hasta que, de pronto, lo hizo. Los tres héroes cayeron al suelo, absolutamente cansados y sin fuerzas. Silver se levantó como pudo y miró el cielo. Notó, al igual que sus compañeras, que el eclipse estaba terminando, pues la luna se había deslizado en el cielo y comenzaba a dejar visible al Sol. El círculo de transmutación había desaparecido por completo.

El día volvía a aclararse, y solo quedaban ruinas. Un silencio de muerte sucedió a todo aquello, mientras los tres se preguntaban, preocupados, si Eggman Nega sería capaz de volver a abrir la Puerta Demoníaca desde el otro lado.

* * *

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir algo con Silver, Blaze y Marine en la dimensión Sol. Creo que esta fue una excelente oportunidad jeje. Nos vemos en otra!**

 _See you later!_


End file.
